Canaries and Caroling
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: The Slytherin quidditch players and their cheerchicks find odd ways to pass their time...especially around the holidays.
1. Default Chapter

Canaries and Caroling A christmas fic by Xanne Malloy  
  
It might have been because it was Christmas Eve, it also might have been because there was nothing else to do, but either way, the entire Slytherin quidditch team was stumbling around the common room. The captain, brilliant Marcus Flint, had smuggled in a various array of liquor, and the team had willingly indulged. Since their new arrangement, the Slytherin team had been accompanied by their companions, oddly labeled 'cheer- chicks.' Needless to say, the girls, not to be outdone, had challenged their boys in a drinking contest. Too bad by the end, everyone was so smashed, they lost count.  
  
"I vote we go flying!" Malfoy suggested, standing up to quickly and falling over. Luckily, Ravyn was there to break his fall. He made full use of his position and didn't look like he'd be moving any time soon. "What luck."  
  
"Flying like this.not recommended," Fallon said, before shoving Warrington back further on the leather couch. "But other things are."  
  
"Honestly!" said Calypso, sitting alone at a table un-wrapping some early gifts from her close "friend," George Weasley. She hadn't engaged in their drinking extravaganza due to the fact that she didn't want to embarrass herself any more than she had at their last little party. "You'd think we could show some maturity."  
  
"It's just more fun this way," Akasha had just sat up, having been down on the floor with Flint. Just then, Calypso caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary. The other girls stopped what they were doing, no matter how enthralling and fell over laughing. Calypso, on the other hand, flapped around the room making way too much noise and blowing feathers all over the place.  
  
"Squaaaawwk.Squaaaawwk!"  
  
"Shut her up!" Kate hissed at the others, stumbling toward Calypso. "Do you want Snape to find out about this?"  
  
The other girls quickly stopped laughing and tried to pull the canary out of the air. The quidditch players all stood up, except for Derrick, who had passed out a little too close to the fire. Slaine grabbed his arm and pulled him away quickly, his green robe was a bit singed, though. What a strange sight it was, all of the Slytherin common room was tripping and falling over, chasing a large yellow bird before it got up into the nooks of the tall ceiling.  
  
After a while, Calypso had molted and sat down angrily at her table. So much for not embarrassing herself.  
  
"This is sad," said Persephone. She folded her arms and scowled, swaying slightly. "That was the most entertaining thing that happened tonight."  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Malice, who was sitting in Pucey's lap.  
  
"Well, why don't we do something?" Persephone said exasperated. "And not flying," she added, eyeing Draco's hand, which he had raised in the air (and quickly lowered).  
  
"What are we doing?" a voice was heard from outside wall, which had opened. Xanne walked in, pulling something along. The other girls saw nothing behind her.  
  
"We're trying to find something to do!" they chorused.  
  
"Bloody bored!" said Bole, stretching his arms out. Kate reached a hand and tickled him, causing him to flail about. He waved his arms around madly and caught something in his hand. He put it up to his face and looked at it.an invisibility cloak?  
  
The whole room turned to look at Xanne, who was holding the hand of Harry Potter, Gryffindor golden boy, leading him into the common room.  
  
"Erm." she blushed.  
  
"What's the matter, Potter!" Malfoy said, sneering. "Lost your way. You'd think that after being here for so long, you'd know where your own bloody common room was."  
  
Xanne turned her dark eyes to him and glared, putting her arm around the Gryffindor. She had quite a powerful sneer of her own, which, of course, she presented Malfoy with free of charge.  
  
"Eep!" he squeaked before huddling himself down, his head on Ravyn's chest. If you were to ask him about it later on, he would deny that he made that revolting noise, because 'Malfoys do NOT squeak!'  
  
Potter looked a tad uneasy as all the Slytherins leered at him. He turned to Xanne who smirked, flashed one more satisfied glance at the Slytherins and kissed him, the boy who lived.right there in the Slytherin common room. She pulled away and dragged a blushing Potter all the way down the hall to her dorm.  
  
"What was that?!" Flint fumed. "Gryffindors in the Slytherin House? I never thought I'd see the day when-."  
  
He was cut off as Akasha shoved her mouth onto his and unsurprisingly, the two seemed pretty content with this method of avoiding conflict.  
  
"I feel like singing!"  
  
"You always feel like singing, Montague," Morrigun said, ruffling his hair.  
  
"No, I mean I feel like singing, as in Christmas carols!"  
  
"That's actually a good idea!" Fallon stood up and Warrington followed, but she pushed him back so he was once again sitting. "Lets go around the school singing carols! The rest of the girls are out with their 'projects,' so lets go sing.to everyone!"  
  
The team all grimaced, except for Montague, who gleefully stood up and yanked Morrigun into his arms also. But sadly, they were outnumbered and the girls, minus Calypso (who was still picking feathers out of her robes) pulled them out of the common room.  
  
"Where to first?" Flint grunted, obviously wanting to get this over with.  
  
"How about the Astronomy tower," Derrick volunteered, grinning maniacally, still a little woozy from his little blackout.  
  
"Good idea," Xanne had just come out of the common room, dragging Potter behind her. Calypso peeked her head out of the door and after much persuasion, decided to join the motley crew.  
  
"He is not coming!" Draco put his foot down.literally, and maybe put it down a bit too hard, as Ravyn had to break his fall once again.  
  
"He is most definitely coming," Xanne looked darkly over at the two. Draco 'eeped,' once again denying that it ever happened. Ravyn shook her head, smirking. "Astronomy tower then?"  
  
"Yes, let's be off," Fallon and Warrington took the lead and the Slytherin girls, along with their Slytherins (and Harry Potter) began walking (if that's what you call it) down the corridor, looking as peculiar a group as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
I'm through now, but I vow to continue it. I love the SOB's and egg nog. That was random. Oh well.review it even if you're not a sassy sobette! 


	2. part II

* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * * Upon getting close to the Astronomy tower, our band of buddies (except Harry) was almost disbanded. Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, had just busted two people in the Astronomy tower. The two sulked behind him, arms around each other. They were none other than Jason Cassidy and their fellow cheer-chick Jeannie.  
  
"I recognize you," Filch growled at the girl. "You're one of those Slytherin harlots aren't you. The ones on the quidditch pitch.bloody prostitutes in training if you ask me."  
  
The hidden cheer-chicks looked at each other, outraged. Fallon's face became quite red and she was clutching Warrington's hand rather tightly. Xanne abandoned all pretenses and leapt out of the side-corridor, throwing herself on Filch's back. He flung her off easily and turned on her, his wand in hand. Pointing it at her face, he grinned, flashing yellow teeth. Xanne did not look defeated, instead, she grinned maliciously at Filch.  
  
"You're another one of them, huh? Must travel in packs."  
  
"Too right you are!" Kate had run out of the corridor, brandishing her wand, followed by the rest of the girls.  
  
"Well, this one attacked me," he sneered. He held his wand at her face more firmly. "That's grounds for self defense."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, squib," said a voice behind the cheer- chicks. Harry Potter had rounded the corner also and was walking steadily toward Argus Filch, his wand outstretched in front of him.  
  
Filch only turned, sucked in a breath, preparing to curse the young girl. His eyes were full of malice.  
  
"Stupefy!" Potter roared. Filch fell over, stunned, and Potter ran to Xanne's side. He took her in his arms and smiled.  
  
"I've never seen you get like that," Xanne raised an eyebrow. Potter, on the other hand, blushed.  
  
"So what are we all doing out of bed?" asked Jeannie, grinning at the girls. Jason was still staring in awe at Filch on the ground, amazed that people would actually try and harm a member of the staff.  
  
"Caroling," said Persephone, simply. "Let's go to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Er," said Harry.  
  
"It's alright, we won't embarrass you," Malfoy assured him, acting too nice to be allowed. Something was definitely up.  
  
* * *  
  
When the group of students arrived outside the tower.they weren't quite sure what was up, never having been there before. Potter faced them, with a stern face. Before the Slytherins knew what was happening, Fallon was leading them out of earshot. Xanne stayed behind because she already knew the password by heart.  
  
Once inside, the girls, clinging onto the arms of their quidditch players, looked around in awe. It was like seeing a bit of heaven. Potter walked in front of a staircase, blocking the way.  
  
"Alright.well, sing why don't you?" He said, frantically checking behind him.  
  
"Okay then," Draco smirked slightly. "This one was made by a few of our own. Fallon, Morrigun, Ravyn.step forward, take a bow!"  
  
Potter stood there; looking helpless as the Slytherins broke into a song that seemed vaguely familiar. The trouble was, they had changed the words.  
  
"On the FIRST day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me...the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the SECOND day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Wood in a kilt and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the THIRD day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the FOURTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the FIFTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Potter and his broom...Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree."  
  
Apparently their singing was quite loud, for some of the Gryffindors decided to come down and see what all the commotion was about. Fred and George Weasley pushed past Harry and scowled at the serpentine troubadours, behind them (being pulled quickly along by Fred) was Ai. Luckily, the Slytherins thought on their feet. Calypso walked towards George and Ai grabbed Fred, putting their arms around their waists and leading them to the red couches. Their jaws dropped as they stopped to listen to the words the two girls were singing along to.  
  
"On the SIXTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Kevin Bole a- flirting, Potter and his broom, Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the SEVENTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Warrington a- strutting, Kevin Bole a-flirting, Potter and his broom, Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the EIGHTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Derrick and his Bludgers, Warrington a-strutting, Kevin Bole a-flirting, Potter and his broom, Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the NINTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Montague a-scheming, Derrick and his Bludgers, Warrington a-strutting, Kevin Bole a-flirting, Potter and his broom, Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree."  
  
Another Gryffindor strolled down the stairs. Oliver Wood, wearing a black wizard's hat, bounded down the stairs two at a time before his jaw dropped as well. Persephone leapt in front of him and smirked slyly before he lunged at the Slytherins.  
  
"On the TENTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Adrian a-snogging, Montague a-scheming, Derrick and his Bludgers, Warrington a-strutting, Kevin Bole a-flirting, Potter and his broom, Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the ELEVENTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Davies a-brooding, Adrian a-snogging, Montague a-scheming, Derrick and his Bludgers, Warrington a-strutting, Kevin Bole a-flirting, Potter and his broom, Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree.  
  
On the TWELFTH day of Quidditch, a Sobber gave to me... Cedric a-living, Davies a-brooding, Adrian a-snogging, Montague a-scheming, Derrick and his Bludgers, Warrington a-strutting, Kevin Bole a-flirting... Potter and his broom... Draco's sexy smirk, Flint on the couch, Wood in a kilt, and the Gryffindors stuck up a tree."  
  
  
  
They ended on one final note; Montague's falsetto ringing out for all to hear. He turned quite red and slouched down behind his teammates.  
  
"Like it?" Flint crossed his arms and glared menacingly at Wood and the Weasley twins.  
  
"Uh-Uh." they choked out.  
  
"Out, out.OUT!" Potter shoved them all out of the portrait hole. He grabbed Xanne's hand as she walked by and took her in his arms.  
  
"Ugh.I think I just might vomit," Draco said loudly. Xanne didn't even look up.  
  
"Here you go Draco, we'll help you out," said Calypso.  
  
"Eep!" the entire group chorused. Draco turned bright crimson and was about to say something when Potter stuck his middle finger in the air. "Grr, Potter you don't know who you're-."  
  
Ravyn put her hand over his mouth and dragged him away with the rest of the Slytherins. They were quite pleased with the results of their outing.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to say to them?" Potter jerked a thumb inside the portrait hole.  
  
"Just tell them it was for me," she smirked, holding his hands in hers.  
  
"Well.It was."  
  
"Aww, thanks, I'm honored," she said sarcastically. She took his mouth under hers and made the best of his frightened expression before turning to catch up with the group of Quidditch players. Harry turned to walk into the common room. "Oh, Potter!"  
  
"What?" he called back to her.  
  
"You could tell them that all of the Slytherins squeaked." With a satisfied glance and a blown kiss, she turned and jogged to the retreating mass of Slytherins and Jason Cassidy.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * * 


End file.
